


Touch

by unwritten92



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwritten92/pseuds/unwritten92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His smile was unholy, and he took pleasure in her fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The touches started late at night, when she hovered between awake and asleep. They were soft, like whispers being dragged across her skin, like wings or petals that fluttered in the wind.

Worshiping, or as if afraid. Maybe both.

The touches, although light and barely there, brought shivers that made her tremble. It was dark and because of this she couldn't see, and to see was her only wish.

She wasn't afraid, it was a comforting touch of someone she knew and trusted, but couldn't place. She still wanted to see who it was that touched her so intimately.

From her legs, to her tights, over her stomach and across her breasts the whispers never faltered. Running across her hair, and down her neck goose bumps prickled her skin.

All she could do was writhe and edge those caresses on with soft tortured whimpers.

Warmth puffed over her bared stomach, as with all her writhing her over sized nightshirt had ridden up her body, that made her toes clench and something hot pool inside her.

She woke up well rested, and with the vestiges of her dream on the corners of her mind. Blushing, she remembered the faint sound of a dark chuckle dragged on her skin and the final firm pressure of something soft over her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

No matter how much she tried to put it out of her mind, she could not. The caresses lingered and tingled on her skin which made concentrating in class much more difficult.

She was grateful, though, that the touches did not follow her during the day.

Or at least they hadn't, until today.

They weren't soft anymore, now they were firm and hot and they left her trembling. That made them worse; her friends would notice her trembling and embarrass her beyond belief if they were to ask what was wrong with her.

Nothing had given her a warning, she had been busy paying attention in history class (world history, so the teacher was explaining basics on Ancient Egypt, which actually made it interesting) when something grazed her neck.

Looking behind her, she found Joey fast asleep and drooling on his desk. Beside her Yugi was concentrating on the teacher and on her other side Tristan was also drooling.

She sat up straighter in her seat, and decided to ignore it.

Again something grazed her, but this time on her legs and up her thighs. Looking underneath her desk she startled when the teacher called out her name.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Mazaki?"

Shaking her head rapidly she slouched at the sudden attention. When the teacher turned back to his explanation, she grinned sheepishly at Yugi; he grinned back and then turned towards the teacher.

Left to herself, something grabbed her hair and gently but firmly pulled her head back.

Gasping softly, biting her lip to conceal the sound, she felt what felt like fingers drumming against her neck. From behind her left ear to her pulse, and then a pressure that traveled beneath her school shirt's collar. Then the gentle scraping of finger nails inside her shirt over the swell of her breasts.

She was afraid, but it was a gentle touch, one that instead of repelling her seduced her, made her limp and left heat pooling inside her belly.

"Ha... mn" biting her lower lip, she tried to keep silent as the touch suddenly turned from finger nail scrapes to firm strokes again and traveled closer to her aching and aroused...

The bell rang, and the touch disappeared. Anzu was left bereft and squirming in her seat as Yugi turned and gave her a weird look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, the second chapter guys. I'm on a roll, but no seriously this story is basically complete.
> 
> As you can see, she's been teased and left hot and hanging.


	3. Chapter 3

She felt dirty, not because she hated what was happening, but more like she was enjoying it too much. It felt like she was betraying Atem, betraying him with phantom touches!

It was not like she was ever going to see the pharaoh again, but her heart was still hurting and focused on him. But the touches, oh those fleeting touches, they gave her what she was craving.

Contact with something other than her hands. Or the monotonous and lonely life she now somehow led.

It wasn't like her friends had abandoned her or anything, contrary to belief they had grown even closer, and shared things with each other they would never share with others. In any case, she just wanted more, more than friendly hugs or pats on the back or the head.

The guys loved her and she loved them, but they had their separate lives too. Yugi, after Atem had returned to the afterlife, had given Rebecca a chance and were now happily together. Just like Joey and Mai were.

Tristan was still fighting with Duke over Serenity, and she was almost the seventh wheel. Seventh!

She couldn't explain what was happening, and she didn't dare to tell it to her friends. How embarrassing would that be?

Now, after P.E. and a shower, she was pulling on her skirt completely alone in the girl's locker room.

She had suspected, but was still surprised when something pressed behind her and warmth traveled slowly over her bared stomach. Whipping around, or at least trying to, she was startled to find empty air behind her but something blocking her movement.

A gentle push had her gripping her locker door, when something tangled in her tresses and pulled her head back again, this time far enough to bare her neck to the entity (that's what she was going to call it now) that handled her with such gentleness.

In the back of her mind something warned her that whatever it was could also have other intentions, but the seduction had been going on for a few weeks now only to unravel in the daylight today, that she was sure it had no other intentions than to drive her crazy with desire.

The hand (she knew they were hands dammit) on her stomach kept traveling upwards before running across her equally bared breasts, and then making her  _eep_ , it pinched one of her nipples hard before soothing the sting with an erotic rub around it, flicking it a few times more before pressing against it.

The fists that were holding her up, by grabbing the locker door, clenched and her knuckles turned white at the sudden jolt of pained pleasure that darted across her body and pooled in her core.

Again, the same treatment was repeated on the same place but this time Anzu couldn't hold back the pleasured gasp that escaped her throat.

Still, the hand on her hair impeded any kind of movement, and the submissive position she was in left her feeling vulnerable.

Breath puffed on her ear and she shuddered, not knowing who or what was touching her made her fearful but at the same time excited her. It made her feel slightly ashamed.

Something moist covered her pulse, and then it bit her nipping at her thundering pulse while the hand that had pleasured her almost harshly traveled beneath her skirt and then delved inside her panties, giving her no time to protest or even register what was going on.

Long dexterous fingers entered her slick heat (just with soft caresses she had become completely wet) and then curled, while the palm of its hand pressed on her clit, they hit something inside her that made her mewl.

She threw her head back regardless of the grip the other hand had on her hair, and clenched her eyes shut. Her mouth was open and she was panting as the finger started a steady thrusting rhythm inside her.

She shook her head, and tried to speak but the words never made it pass her muddled thoughts, only broken syllables that seemed to amuse the entity for she could feel it huff in amusement against her ear.

"Uhn... Plea... Ah!.. Sto... Plea _seee_... Stop _ah!_ "

As its strong and warm palm rubbed her clit her core clenched, and then it wasn't laughing at her anymore, instead it seemed to hiss darkly and she could feel it. The pressure and almost imminent release that had her reaching for it, and pressing down on the fingers that had become rough and had her eyes rolling to the back of her head in ecstasy, and she was almost there, there,  _there..._

"Anzu, are you in there?"

The fingers disappeared, leaving her at the brink and sobbing in frustration. Her only relief and slightly vindictive pleasure, was the hiss of displeasure the entity let out before completely disappearing.

Miho's voice though, was a bucket of ice water that had her hurrying to cover herself as she answered her worried friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the drill. You guys read, and if you find any mistakes let me know.
> 
> P.S. What do you think would turn you on the most? (It's a free answer, do let me know.) ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, this one is pretty hardcore. So you know the drill, (about spelling and grammar and stuff) hope you enjoy!

She had been uncomfortable the whole afternoon, ignoring Miho's questioning glances and pretending she hadn't just been finger fucked and left on the brink of what she was sure would have been an incredible first orgasm.

It hadn't only been his (she was going with this theory as well, it had to be a him) strong and lean fingers, it had been the sounds he had made. The dark hisses had sent jolts that made her arousal much more acute. The strong and warm support at her back had also lent an erotic twist to an already erotic experience.

Now she wanted more, she wanted him back, fingers and hands everywhere complete with his dark whispers and slow encouragements.

That night the entity did not come, leaving her confused and aching. It didn't appear during the day either, leaving her hurting and empty without his touches.

What was wrong with her!? Wishing for phantom touches of something (even if it felt familiar) that could very well hurt her.

Leaning against the headboard of her bed she sighed and fiddled with the cartouche she would never stop wearing.

Her comforter suddenly moved sliding from her legs and making her eyes widen. It pooled on the floor as she scooted nearer to her headboard and pulled her legs away from the edge of the bed.

She felt him then, one hand circling her ankle, the other traveling from her feet to her legs to the back of her knees. There it lingered, and the hand that held her ankle in a gentle grip suddenly yanked her down spreading her on the bed sheets.

Gasping, she tried to claw her way out of his grip, but the entity did not give her much leverage. The hand on her ankle kept its firm hold; the one on the back of her knee tickled her.

She became immobile at the sensation, and taking her stillness as approval it started moving again. It moved, but not like before when it had caressed her stomach and breasts, instead it went beneath her to palm her behind.

This made her arch her back at the sudden grope, and then she twisted from her position. Getting on her knees she tried to crawl away, only to have the hand on her ankle pull her down roughly again.

But then it traveled to her hips as she clutched the wooden bed frame, and kept her still. The hand that had been previously groping her continued its journey up her back, where it settled between her shoulder blades and pushed her down.

The position she was left in was highly embarrassing, with her ass in the air and her cheek resting on her pillow. She didn't dare move; in fear of it retaliating in some sort of violence (even if it had given no indication as to wanting to hurt her.)

Her small pajama bottoms were slowly being dragged down her legs and when it had finally stopped moving her pants down her body, the hand caressed her thighs.

It moved, grabbing the inside of her thigh and spreading her legs. The hand stroked the sensitive flesh there, and the one that had held her down on her back was now once again tangling in her locks. Instead of pulling her head, though, it just tugged lightly and then let go of her hair.

It traveled down her back and around her body where it cupped a breast and pinched her nipple.

She was obviously very sensitive, because as soon as it touched her there, her core clenched in arousal and she had to muffle her moan against her pillow.

As if against her muffling any sound, the hand stopped its palming and returned to her locks, pulling harshly and moving her head to the side where she felt the fingertips stroke her lips. They ran over her bottom lip coaxing her to open her mouth.

Anzu couldn't resist, and slowly opened for them, her tongue coming out shyly to lick over calloused fingers.

The hand inside her thigh disappeared, and then settled on her back where it ran over her spine and went around settling on her flat belly.

It pressed her upwards into a hard body, one that she could not see.

When the hand on her belly traveled lower and delved inside her (by now soaked) panties, she drew the fingers inside her mouth in surprise.

A hiss echoed in her ear, the hot breath making her shudder and whimper.

What seemed like knees settled between her legs, they spread her even further apart which gave easier access to the fingers now moving inside her.

Faintly she could hear incoherent sounds, in the back of her mind recognizing her voice making them, but all she could do was feel the pressure building and the fingers that she had held captive now moist with her saliva travel over her collarbone to once again find purchase on her breast and play with her nipples.

The breath that had puffed in her ear was now trailing down her jaw, there it pressed and licked. She turned, and her tongue made contact, tangling with the one that had been licking her. She sucked it inside her mouth, and the fingers inside her violently thrust and then pulled out.

Before she could cry out in frustration or even make sense of what was happening, she found herself on her back, her legs spread wide with an invisible force holding her open and screaming in pleasure as the tongue made its way inside her pussy.

Lips closed over her clit and pulled, teeth lightly scraping and making her toes curl. A rough, almost catlike tongue lapped at her from bottom to top, and all she could do was grip her bed sheets tightly and scream in pleasure.

Distantly she hoped her parents would not wake up, and come to check on her only to find her in such a position; like a sexual sacrifice to the incubus now wreaking havoc on her body.

Her eyesight blurred (she hadn't even realized she had her eyes opened) and a sob caught in her throat. She didn't even know how she felt, just on the brink of something terrific and terrifying, and she had nothing to hold on to but the covers on her bed and the tip of the tongue inside her.

"Oh! Please, please!" She knew she was begging but she didn't care, and neither did the demon causing her so much torment. Instead it chuckled, delving deeper with his tongue making her toes curl, and a glimmer caught her eye.

Then she reached ecstasy and unraveled in his arms, the shadow gaining features, and she screamed his name.

His smile was unholy, and he took pleasure in her fall.

"Oh God! Atem!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot not plot... The end notes explain better.

The afterlife was, to say it lightly and delicately, boring. It wasn't like the future, where his friends lived and breathed and just were.

Where adventures were part of his daily life, where he could trust and just be.

Here, where he had the responsibilities of his old life, he regretted his fate. What was he to do though, in a place he did not belong? A five thousand year old pharaoh long thought to be dead.

He wanted to go back, but his motives weren't completely innocent. His mind may look for excuses about seeing his friends again, but he knew where his heart lay.

The only real reason behind his desire to go to the future was the ache that had taken permanent residence in his soul. His life (afterlife) was nothing but empty days and long nights, tempered by his friends from the past.

His real regret had been to never give his light what she deserved.

Anzu. His heart whispered the name of the one he longed for, and he closed his eyes picturing her shining azure eyes.

The ankhing.

His eyes snapped open, blue bled crimson, and darkness swirled around his throne.

Perfect.

Eternal life granted to those that achieved the highest of pleasures. Prosperity and eternity together, he would defy fate and bind her to him.

He would not allow anybody else to claim her, or the fact that five millennia separated them to come between them.

Regardless of what the others expected of their pharaoh, he would tie her heart to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, almost like plot but not quite. This is just an interlude? Or something like that.
> 
> Ankhing: Well, according to internet articles, it is a sexual ritual where the orgasm helps a couple or an individual reach "eternal life, and prosperity." I wanted to tie it in with Atem's view of Anzu not being able to reach the same plane of the afterlife as his, being a five thousand year old pharaoh and all that. So, really, no plot just a reason for Atem's slightly stalker like obsession.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! And I'm so sorry for the delay! University and finals, man! But it's okay, I wiped the floor with them. Anywhoo... Here is the last installment of Touch, very very naughty.

She clawed at the sheets as the orgasm tore through her body, her mouth open in a now silent scream.

When the spasms and last shivers passed she slumped boneless back into her bed.

Her now visible lover only ran his hands soothingly up and down her thighs waiting for her to regain her senses and notice him.

Her half lidded eyes took him in, confusion churning deep inside her. What was the pharaoh doing here? In her time? In her bed?

"Atem?" Her voice was husky because of her screaming, and it made him shudder.

"Anzu." His was gruff with restrained desire, and the smile that had greeted her when she had tumbled into nirvana was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a strain sharpened his features, and his eyes had turned red from longing.

"How?" It was a breathless gasp that escaped her, for he had trailed his hands up her body and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"It matters not, at least not right now. Do you trust me?" His voice was hoarse, but his eyes were pleading and she couldn't help but inwardly snort. She had just allowed him, without knowing it was it, to take her tithe brink of insanity and push her down. What kind of question was that?

Unfortunately, her body had not yet caught up with her mind and nothing more than a nod was the approval she gave.

"Good." It was a dark hiss, and it made her completely wet for him. Good god, he was beautiful.

He was dressed in his pharaoh robes, the millennium puzzle hanging from his neck alongside other leather cords. His arms held a variety of gold bracelets, but he was missing his cape.

Tanned, lean and strong he kneeled between her spread legs and the thought brought a heavy blush to her body that traveled from the tops of her breasts to her cheeks.

It amused him that her shyness that never accompanied her into her daily life made her a stuttering mess beneath him. He adored it, desired it as much as he desired her.

"Tell me, hayati, who did you fantasize touching you?" His hands tightened their grip on her hair, and slowly tilted her head back. "Was it one of our friends? Yugi, maybe?" He lowered his head to her throat and there allowed his tongue to trail a path up to her jaw, the heat searing her.

She shook her head gasping, and arched her back pleading for more than just that sole teasing touch.

"Atem." He grinned wickedly against her cheek; there he placed a chaste kiss.

"Tristan, or maybe Joey?" His mouth had traveled to her ear where he nipped the top causing her to squirm. One of his hands traveled down, where it found purchase on her thigh, and slid it up to curl at his hip.

With the hand that held her still and completely wrapped around him, he slid her up his body pressing her soaked panty clad core against his hard stomach. His warmth made her clench her eyes shut and bite her abused lower lip.

A dark chuckle spilled from his sinful mouth, and then his lips were on hers coaxing her own open. Suckling her lower lip into his mouth, he slipped his tongue inside her delicious cavern and explored. He tangled theirs tongues, and kissed her almost savagely. Almost fucking her mouth with his.

Ripping his mouth away, he watched her with eyes of spilled crimson. "No? Who then? Tell me Anzu? Who did you imagine touching every inch of your delicious body?"

Anzu could not answer, her mind spinning and thoughts in a haze.

Abruptly he pulled away, where her core had writhed on his stomach, where his hands had played her like chords now nothing but empty air. He was leaning away from her, a light like madness in his eyes.

She thought he would disappear, and whimpering she reached for him. Oh, she felt weak, what kind of independent 21st century girl was she? But, it was Atem, she knew that for him she'd willingly become a slave.

Atem, did not disappear, instead he tugged one of the hands that had a death grip on her sheets down to her parted legs. There he placed her hand, manipulating her fingers with her own, touching her dripping core.

She sobbed, her belly clenching at the touch. It was heady, the feeling of not being able to control her own body, to have him controlling her each and every way he wanted to control her.

Then his fingers where gone and only hers were left inside her.

Confused, yet wanting she looked at him, searching for answers. He only smirked and reached up with the hand that had been touching her to stroke her cheek.

"If you will not tell me, then you will have to bring yourself to the brink and imagine whichever person you had imagined touching you. I will simply watch."

She frantically shook her head needing his touch, opening her mouth to tell him she saw the narrowing and command in his eyes.

"Touch yourself."

Unable to help herself or the dark command in his voice, she did as told. Remembering his fingers inside her, she stroked herself to the memory. The heat in his eyes made it much more erotic, and then she saw his hand move towards his body, where he pressed it against the bulge clearly visible from his cream colored robes.

With that image she circled her clit and dipped her fingers deep inside her, her mouth falling open in a soundless cry.

His jaw muscles jumped as he ground his teeth together holding himself back from just taking her ruthlessly. His hand stroked up and down his length at the wanton scene presented to him.

Her pussy was pink and glistening, and the flashes of her fingers beneath her panties and moving inside her made him painfully hard.

Her pink tongue came out, and she licked her lower lip drawing it inside her mouth to hold the whimpers that escaped wantonly at her own touch and the look in his eyes.

The movement had his attention drawn to her delicious mouth, and Ra, fisting himself tightly was all he could do to keep from ripping her panties off and burying himself in her.

Still, jealousy burned in his heart and held him back from doing more than watching her. He ran his thumb over his weeping head, and his stomach seizure at the sensation, his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the pleasure.

Anzu watched him with an open mouth, closing her eyes she thrust her fingers deeply and puckered her lips thinking of what he would taste like if she were to take him in her mouth and taste him.

Opening her eyes, she watched as he licked his lower lip and this caused her arousal to spike and an orgasm to come crashing down on her. Screaming the name of the only one she ever fantasized about when she closed her eyes.

"Atem!"

He saw the way her belly spasmed, how her eyes dilated before they closed, he watched pleasure seep into her features and heard her scream his name as once again ecstasy slammed into her and made her come.

He knew with a certainty she had thought of him, and solely him.

Ashamed that she had reacted in such a lustful way, Anzu still trembling with the aftershock of another incredible orgasm drew herself into a curled position.

"Hayati, why do you cry? This pleasure is all I ever wanted for you." His eyes had softened at her embarrassment and he ran the tips of his fingers through her chocolate locks, calming her crying figure. "All I will ever want from you is your pleasure, your happiness. Do not doubt that, you were magnificent."

He took her chin in his hand, and caressed her damp cheeks coaxing her out of her fetal position and spreading her gently against her rumpled sheets.

Stroking her bangs away from her sweat slicked forehead, he leaned down and sweetly kissed her as he had been longing to do for a long time.

"How are you here?" Her voice was soft and tired, her exhaustion catching up after so many weeks of the unknown.

"I needed to see you, but I couldn't help myself." He smiled at her as his fingers traveled to her belly and stroked there. "To touch you is all that I have desired since we met, that I am part of the afterlife makes it difficult for me, but there are ways to keep you from leaving me."

He confused her, but she knew what he wanted. For a pharaoh things came easy, everything you could possibly want was yours. He coveted her, but being dead made it difficult. It seemed he had found a way to be here with her somehow, and she was not going to turn him away.

She raised a hand and stroked his cheek, leaning into the touch Atem kept trailing his hand over her body.

Tender red eyes gazed into sapphire, and what Anzu saw there took all of her fears away. Love, passionate and all consuming, swam in his gaze and Anzu knew that hers answered the same.

Although still shy she wanted, and she was all too willing to have him in her arms again. That's why as Atem continued to caress her, she trailed her hands from his well-defined stomach to his manhood, where she made him scoot backwards so she could straddle his legs and control him better.

Atem groaned at her touch, he clenched his jaw to resist forcibly splaying her on her bed.

She was tentative, running from the shaft to the curve of the tip, her thumb catching the fluids leaking from the opening and then dragging it down to his balls where she fondled him and caused his eyes to roll to the back of his head.

Curious as before she lowered her head, and keeping her eyes on his reaction (he was still with his eyes closed) she licked his tip and then sucked it inside her mouth, where she released him as he jerked in both surprise and ecstasy.

His hand tangled in her hair and gently pulled drawing her back.

"I can't, I won't wait anymore." With those words he took her with a swift jerk of his hips.

He was there in her arms, and her heart was about to burst.

"I missed you, so much." She gasped against his ear, and he groaned as he took her slowly but completely. With a particular hard thrust her nails dug into his back and raked upwards, making him go wild on top of her.

She threw her head back, and because she had been sensitized from earlier touches her orgasm washed over her in a blinding light, leaving her seeing stars. As she clenched around him he snarled and with a few uncontrolled thrusts into her, he came whispering her name against her neck where he had hidden his face.

They laid there catching their breath, when he rolled over he pulled her into his arms and she placed her ear over his heart.

She didn't know for how long he would stay, what had just happened or why. But he was there, and she loved him so much. So, she would wait, like she had done for so long until he opened up and told her the truth.

Since, she knew after all, Atem never did anything without having a good reason for it. Somehow, she knew the reason was her. All she had to do was believe in him and what his touches whispered to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayati: My life.
> 
> As a side note, I wanted to speak about the ending of the story. For many waiting for a love confession from Atem, I really was not planning on writing any, and I didn't (go figure!). I just really wanted to let Atem be as ambiguous as he's always been. I didn't want a real closing, because then it would sound like a happy ending and if you really think about it, a happy beginning is so much better. They would still have problems, of course, the act of Ankhing is not a complete solution (for it only gives her a connection to Atem- it does not make her actually immortal) it will only ensure that she will end in the same afterlife as Atem and not one design for her "time". Well, it's complicated, and this was just a short PWP (kind of). I just hope you have and will continue to enjoy this story.
> 
> I get that many people do not read this, but to those that do, well now you know my reasoning.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story is highly sensual (and sexual), and many of the things you will read will leave you a bit doubtful. Still, I sincerely hope you enjoy my short delve in into Yugioh! fanfiction. Also, chapters will be pretty short and to the point, after all I'm just getting started in this fandom (as a writer).
> 
> Also, I always appreciate criticism and people notifying me on grammatical mistakes.
> 
> P.S. This story is almost finished, I only have one more chapter to write and it's done.


End file.
